darknessfandomcom-20200214-history
Otto Hetzer
History Born on Tanaab to a ex-fighter pilot turned freighter captain and an adventurous stock broker, Otto lived a normal life up until the age of six. On his sixth birthday he was discovered to have Force potential and a Jedi correspondent was sent to investigate. The Jedi confirmed that the boy was Force sensitive and the parents were given the burden of deciding the fate of their young son. They made the difficult decision and agreed to let the Jedi train him, though they insisted on maintaining contact with their son. Thus Otto was sent to the Jedi Academy on Kashyyyk were he was trained in the ways of the Jedi. He learned with all the other younglings of their great potential and the history that came before them. Progressing through the stages of padawan, he was eventually taken by a Jedi Master to be taught on a one-on-one basis. Jedi Master Graf, a deadly Noghri warrior, became his teacher and mentor. He was taught how to be a warrior, to fight with and without the Force, and most importantly how to think like a warrior. Being a Weapons Master and Gray Paladin, Master Graf instructed his pupil to be the same. For them the lightsaber was but a tool, one piece of a wide arsenal of weaponry. Otto traveled with his master on many journeys and adventures, always learning and evolving as a warrior and a Jedi. Master Graf taught him how to fight with a sword, how to achieve the impossible with a blaster, and how to think outside the box in combat. However his first real test came when he had to fight a fellow Jedi. The Jedi Order had learned that one of its members had gone rogue and was involved in questionable affairs in the Outer Rim. Master Graf sensed that it was time to let his apprentice go out alone on his first solo mission. Otto was prepared for the battle. He studied many of the strategies and arts in fighting fellow Force users. Yet what he discovered on the Outer Rim was beyond his worst dream. When he finally tracked down the rogue Jedi, he was met by a familiar face. It was Jedi Knight Yasmein Wasseur, a lovely twenty year old blond female from the Jedi Academy on Kashyyyk. Otto had known her during his days as a youngling, and in later years they had had several affairs. Both of them were set on their paths and so their relationship was but a brief event. But upon seeing here again, all those feelings returned. It didn't take long before Otto realized that Yasmein had fallen to the dark side. Already she had committed several heinous acts which could not go unpunished. He tried to convince her to surrender. Then it turned to blows. At the end of the battle, she was dying in his arms, that feeling of love between them as strong as ever. Upon his return, at the age of 20, Otto was knighted. One week later, the war with the Mandalorians began. Together, master and apprentice went into battle fighting along side the GA as they tried to curb the Mandalorian threat. In the fourth year of the war, Master Graf died when his star fighter crashed into an unseen gamma cloud while traveling through hyperspace. Afterwards Otto fought alone in memory of his master until the war's end, having personally fought in the last battle in the Transitory Mists. Though he missed his master, he did not let the death trouble him, and even deeper down was that painful memory of his lost love. Instead of being overwhelmed by the emotion, he channeled them into a vow. He would carry on to fulfill his master's last wish: To become a Jedi Master. Currently Otto trusts the leadership of Chief of State Kas Haan, having served under him in the war and valuing his decisions. He also trust Grand Master Ahdar Grae, impressed by his beliefs in action and his decisiveness. He feels that the GA is the heart of Galactic order, and that without it much would be lost to the agents of chaos. Legacy Personality and Traits Otto is a very stable being. He does not often question his actions as he always acts from the heart or as a warrior. He is blindly loyal to those he trusts and is subject to great pain when that trust is broken. Though not always sociable, he makes friends easily and gets along with almost everyone. He is also very open minded. He enjoys philosophy, history, weapons, the color black. the number 8, and spicy Corellian food. He dislikes space slugs, evil, traitors, cowardice, indecisiveness, and being underwater. Due to his training he is very skilled in fighting without the Force and is proficient with many different types of weapons. However, he is also very skilled in the Force, though heavily in precognition and blocking telekinetic attacks. He can also block blaster bolts with blaster bolts. His weaknesses are only that he does not yet have the experience and knowledge necessary to ascend to the rank of Jedi Master yet, and is not fully aware of the events unfolding upon the galaxy. His biggest weakness is his loyalty which can sometimes be given to those who are unworthy of his trust. He fears failing the maker, being unable to help those around him, being hit by an air car or speeder, being isolated in an endless pool of water, or being eaten by a space slug. Appearances *Coruscant: Manifesto *Bastion: Spy vs. Spy *Kashyyyk: Two Orders *Coruscant: A Time of Change See Also Behind the Scenes